Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.1/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Burza w górach Uralskich. Góry Uralskie ciągną się na przestrzeni około trzech tysięcy wiorst pomiędzy Europą a Azyą. Czy zwać je będziemy wyrażeniem pochodzenia tatarskiego Ural, czy też w narzeczu rosyjskiem Pojas, zawsze nazwiemy je właściwie, bo jak jedno tak drugie „pas” znaczy. Powstałe na wybrzeżu morza Północnego, nikną na brzegach morza Kaspijskiego. Tę właśnie granicę Michał postanowił przebyć udając się z Rosyi na Syberyą. a utrzymywano że wybierając drogę z Permy do Ekaterinburga, wijącą się na pochyłości wschodniej gór Uralskich, wybrał rozumnie. Była to droga najłatwiejsza i najbezpieczniejsza zarazem, bo służyła do wszelkiej zamiany handlowej Azyi środkowej. Noc na przebycie gór powinna była wystarczyć, gdyby żaden wypadek nie stanął na przeszkodzie. Nieszczęściem pierwszy huk grzmotów zwiastował burzę przerażającą przy niezwykłem, a wciąż trwającem naprężeniu powietrza. Ciśnienie elektryczne było tak wielkie, iż mogło się objawić tylko gwałtownym wybuchem. Michał usiłował swoją towarzyszkę ulokować jak można było najlepiej. Budę, którą trąba powietrzna łatwo mogła zerwać, przymocował silnie sznurami tam i napowrót je przywiązując. Skrócono postronki w zaprzęgu, i aby nie zaniedbać żadnej ostrożności piasty poobwijano słomą, tak dla umocowania kół, jako też dla złagodzenia wstrząśnień nieuniknionych podczas nocy ciemnej. Nakoniec tylną i przednią część ekwipażu którego osie były po prostu tylko przymocowane do pudła tarantasu, zostały spojone razem za pomocą nitabli, drąga i śrub. Nadia zajęła znów miejsce w głębi ekwipażu, Michał usiadł przy niej. Pod budą zupełnie spuszczoną wisiały dwie skórzanne firanki, mające w części chronić podróżnych od deszczu i nawałnicy. Dwie wielkie latarnie umieszczono po lewej stronie siedzenia jemszczyka, a te prostopadle rzucały niepewne światło na drogę. Były to raczej ognie bezpieczeństwa i jeżeli niewiele dawały światła w ciemności, to za to chroniły od najechania innego ekwipażu. Jak widziemy wszelkie przedsięwzięto ostrożności, a jednak nic nie było zbytecznem na ową noc groźną. – Nadia, my już gotowi, powiedział Michał. – Jedźmy, odrzekła dziewczyna. Wydano rozkaz jemszczykowi i tarantas chwiać się zaczął wspinając na góry Uralskie. Była godzina ósma, słońce już zachodziło. Było prawie zupełnie ciemno. Olbrzymie pary zdawały się przyciskać sklepienie niebios, wiatru nie było najmniejszego. Chociaż zdawały się nieruchome od jednego do drugiego horyzontu, przestrzeń dzieląca je od ziemi stawała się coraz mniejszą. Niektóre z tych pasów rzucały światło fosforyczne, przedstawiając oczom łuki od sześćdziesięciu do ośmdziesięciu stopni. Pasy te zdawały się zwolna zbliżać ku ziemi, ścieśniając swe obręcze w taki sposób, iżby wkrótce opasać górę, jak gdyby huragan strefy wyższej z góry spędził je na dół. Droga prowadziła kutym ciężkim chmurom. Niezadługo gęste chmury i droga jedną będą stanowiły całość, a jeżeli para w deszcz się nie zamieni, mgła stanie się tak wielką, iż niepodobna będzie odbywać dalszej drogi bez narażenia się na wpadnięcie w przepaść jakąkolwiek. Jednak łańcuch gór Uralskich dochodzi zaledwo średniej wysokości. Najwyższy ich szczyt pięciu tysięcy stóp nie przechodzi. Wieczyste śniegi są tam nieznane, a te co nagromadzają się w czasie syberyjskiej zimy na ich wierzchołkach, nikną od letnich promieni słonecznych. Rośliny i drzewa rosną na całej ich przestrzeni, Tak samo jak eksploatacya żelaza i miedzi, eksploatacya drogich kamieni wielu potrzebuje robotników. To też wsie zwane „zarody” często można napotkać, a drogę w wąwozach łatwo przebywać mogą pocztowe powozy. Ale jeżeli co jest łatwem w czasie światła i pogody, przedstawia tysiączne niebezpieczeństwa w nocy, kiedy żywioły walczą wokoło nas groźnie. Michał wiedział już co to burza w górach i być może słusznie poczytywał zjawisko to za równie groźne, jak zimowe śnieżne zawieje. Przy wyjeździe deszcz nie padał jeszcze, Michał podniósł skórzane firanki służące za ochronę wnętrza tarantasu i patrzył zarówno przed siebie jako też po bokach drogi przyglądając się fantastycznym obrazom, tworzącym się co chwila przy migotliwem świetle latarni. Nadia skrzyżowawszy ręce wyglądała także lecz pozostała nieruchomą, kiedy tymczasem towarzysz jej w połowie wychylony z tarantasu, badał niebo i ziemię kolejno. Powietrze było zupełnie spokojne, ale cisza ta była groźną. Najlżejszy podmuch wiatru nie powiewał. Zdawało się iż natura w połowie martwa, nie oddychała już wcale i że płuca jej, to jest chmury, ubezwładnione nadprzyrodzoną jakąś przyczyną, nie funkcyonowały zupełnie. Ciszę przerywał tylko turkot kół tarantasu, skrzypienie osi, głośne rżenie koni hałaśliwie wciągających brakującego im powietrza i szczęk ich podków głośno uderzających o kamienie. Wreszcie, droga była zupełnie pusta. Tarantas nie napotkał ani żadnego przechodnia, ani też żadnego ekwipażu podczas tak groźnej pory w wąwozach Uralu. Żadnego ogniska węglarskiego, żadnego obozu pracowników, żadnego szałasu na porębach. Trzeba było niezmiernie ważnej przyczyny aby skłonić mogła do przebywania łańcucha gór w podobnych warunkach. Michał nie wahał się. U niego było to niepodobieństwem; ale w takim razie – i to w sposób wyjątkowy zainteresowało go, – któż mogli być podróżni w teledze wyprzedzający tarantas, i jakie ważne powody mogły ich skłonić do podobnej nierozwagi? Jakiś czas więc zastanawiał się nad tem. Około godziny jedenastej, ukazały się błyskawice i nieustały już więcej. Przy ich gwałtownem świetle, ukazywały się i niknęły raptownie gromady sosen na niektórych punktach drogi. Kiedy tarantas pędził brzegiem drogi, ukazywały się głębokie przepaście. Od czasu do czasu głośniejszy turkot znamionował, że przebywano most zaledwo umocowany na jakiejś jamie, a grzmot zdawał się huczeć pod nim. Wreszcie przestrzeń cała napełniła się monotonnym hukiem, tem groźniejszym, iż zdawał się coraz wyżej wstępować w niebiosa. Do tych rozhukanych żywiołów natury, łączył się głos jemszczyka, to pochlebiającego to grożącego biednym zwierzętom, zmordowanym więcej brakiem powietrza, aniżeli odbytą drogą. Dzwonki już ich nie ożywiały, chwilami chwiały się nawet na nogach. – O której godzinie na szczyt przybędziemy? zapytał Michał jemszczyka. – O pierwszej rano… jeżeli przybędziemy! odpowiedział tenże potrząsając głową. – Wszak prawda przyjacielu że nie pierwszy raz podczas burzy jesteś w górach? – Nie, i spraw Boże aby to nie było po raz ostatni! – Czy się obawiasz? – Nie, ale powtarzam źle zrobiliście panie wyjeżdżając. – Zostając byłbym gorzej uczynił. – Jazda więc gołąbki moje! krzyknął jemszczyk, jak człowiek przyzwyczajony do wykonywania nie zaś do wydawania rozkazów. Naraz rozległ się przerażający świst w powietrzu, było to jakby ogłuszającym jękiem atmosfery tak spokojnej dotąd. Po nagłej błyskawicy grom uderzył. Michał zobaczył łamiące się wierzchołki sosen. Wiatr huczał, ale dotąd dotykał tylko wyższych warstw powietrza. Suchy trzask znamionował łamanie się niektórych drzew starych., nie mogących się oprzeć sile burzy. Nawałnica połamanych pniów potoczyła się drogą, przeskoczywszy gwałtownie skały i wpadła po lewej stronie w przepaść, o dwieście kroków przed tarantasem. Konie raptem stanęły. – Dalejże śliczne moje gołąbki! krzyknął jemszczyk łącząc trzaskanie bicza z gromami burzy. Michał chwycił Nadię za rękę. – Czy śpisz siostro? zapytał! – Nie bracie. – Przygotuj się na wszystko. Oto burza! – Jestem przygotowaną. Michał zaledwo zdążył zasunąć skórzane firanki tarantasu. Burza lotem piorunu zbliżała się. Jemszczyk skoczył z kozła. stanął przed końmi bo całemu ekwipażowi straszne groziło niebezpieczeństwo. W istocie tarantas znajdował się na zakręcie drogi, którą przybywała nawałnica. Trzeba więc było stać wprost wiatru, inaczej niewątpliwie skręciłby tarantas rzucając go w przepaść, znajdującą się na lewo. Konie przejęte strachem spięły się, a jemszczyk nie mógł ich uspokoić. Po namowach pieszczotliwych, nastąpiły najstraszniejsze wyzywania. Wszystko było bezskuteczne. Nieszczęśliwe zwierzęta oślepione światłem elektrycznem, ogłuszone nieustannym hukiem piorunów, podobnym do strzałów artyleryjskich, groziły zerwaniem postronków i ucieczką. Jemszczyk nie mógł już zawładnąć swoim zaprzęgiem. Michał raptownym rzutem wyskoczył z tarantasu, biegnąc z pomocą jemszczykowi. Obdarzony niepospolitą siłą, jednak nie bez trudu pohamował konie. Ale burza coraz więcej szalała. Droga w tym miejscu skręcała się lejkowato, burza wpadła w to zagięcie. Jednocześnie nawałnica kamieni i wyrwanych pniów z szaloną szybkością toczyła się ze spadzistości. – Nie możemy pozostać tutaj, powiedział Michał. – To też nie zostaniemy, krzyknął jemszczyk przerażony, opierając się wszelkiemi siłami pędowi powietrza, Huragan wkrótce pośle nas najkrótszą drogą do podnóża góry! – Tchórzu! trzymaj konie z prawej strony, lewego ja biorę na siebie! zawołał Michał. Nowy wybuch burzy przerwał mowę Michała. I on i jemszczyk musieli pochylić się aż do ziemi aby nie zostać przewróconymi; ale tarantas pomimo wysileń koni wciąż naprzeciw wiatru utrzymywanych, cofnął się o kilka kroków, i gdyby nie pień drzewa który go zatrzymał, byłby się w przepaść potoczył. – Nie lękaj się Nadia! krzyknął Michał. – Ja się nie lękam odrzekła młoda Infantka, zupełnie spokojnym głosem. Gromy ucichły na chwilę, a straszna burza przebiegłszy zakręt, wpadła do wąwozów. – Czy decydujecie się panie powrócić? zapytał jemszczyk. – Nie, przeciwnie, trzeba jechać w górę! Trzeba przebyć ten zakręt! Wyżej będziemy zasłonięci pochyłością! – Ale konie iść nie chcą! – Rób jak ja, ciągnij je naprzód! – Nawałnica powraca. – Czy ty będziesz posłuszny? – Chcesz pan tego! – To Ojciec rozkazuje! odparł Michał używając po raz pierwszy tego imienia. – Idźcie jaskółki moje! zawołał jemszczyk chwytając konia z prawej, kiedy tymczasem Michał usiłował to samo uczynić z lewym. Konie w ten sposób prowadzone ruszyły z trudnością. Nie mogły już w bok się rzucić, a koń środkowy nie będąc już popychanym, mógł postępować środkiem drogi. Ale tak konie jak i ludzie nie uczynili trzech kroków nie cofnąwszy się przynajmniej o jeden. Slizgali się, padali, powstawali. Powóz narażony był na rozbicie. Gdyby buda nie była mocno przymocowaną, pierwszy wiatr byłby ją zerwał. Michał i jemszczyk zaledwie w przeciągu co najmniej dwóch godzin przebyli pół wiorsty wprost na burzę wystawionej. Niebezpieczeństwo nie leżało tylko w samym huraganie walczącym z zaprzęgiem i jego przewodnikami, ale spoczywało ono głównie w gradzie kamieni i drzew połamanych, spadających z góry. Jedną z takich mas spostrzeżono przy świetle błyskawicy, pędzącą z niezmierną szybkością w kierunku tarantasu. Jemszczyk strwożony krzyknął. Michał silnem uderzeniem bicza chciał zmusić konie do pośpiechu. Tylko kilka kroków, a nawałnica przejdzie za nimi. Michał prędzej niż w mgnieniu oka przewidział to i tarantas rozbity i towarzyszkę zmiażdżoną! Widział jasno iż nie, było już czasu porwać ją żywą z ekwipażu!… Wtedy skoczył w tył, w niebezpieczeństwie tem znalazł siłę nadludzką, oparł się plecami o tarantas, nogą o ziemię i popchnął kilka stóp ciężki ekwipaż. Olbrzymi stos przebiegając musnął mu piersi i dech zatamował, jak gdyby kula armatnia. – Bracie! krzyknęła Nadia przerażona, która widziała tę całą scenę przy świetle błyskawicy. – Nadia! odpowiedział Michał, Nadia nie lękaj się!… – Nie o siebie się przeraziłam! – Bóg jest z nami siostro! – Ze mną z pewnością bracie, ponieważ ciebie postawił na mej drodze! szepnęła dziewica. Wysilenie nadludzkie Michała w posunięciu tarantasu nie miało zostać bezpożyteczne. Poruszenie to skłoniło konie do postępowania w pierwotnym kierunku. Wleczone, że się tak wyrazimy przez Michała i jemszczyka postąpiły w górę aż do ciasnej południowo północnej przestrzeni, chroniącej je od bezpośredniego zetknięcia się z nawałnicą. Spadzistość z prawej strony przedstawiała rodzaj szańca, dzięki skale tworzącej pewien wyłom. Wicher więc tu nie szalał, a miejsce było znośne, kiedy tymczasem zdala od tej uchrony, ani człowiek ani też żadne zwierze istniećby nie mogło. W istocie kilka jodeł wystających ponad wejście do jaskini zostało raptownie zmiecione. Burza szalała z całą wściekłością. Wąwozy napełnione były światłem błyskawic, gromy nie ustawały. Ziemia pod tem wstrząśnieniem zdawała się drżeć w swoich posadach, jak gdyby olbrzymi Ural podlegał drganiu ogólnemu. Na szczęście, tarantas można było zatoczyć pod wystający wyłom, którego burza dosięgnąć nie mogła. Jednakże ochrona jego nie mogła go stanowczo obronić przed gwałtownym wichrem, od czasu do czasu tam się wciskającym, a i wtedy ekwipażowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo rozbicia. Nadia musiała opuścić dotąd zajmowane miejsce. Michał szukając przy świetle latarni, odkrył grotę gdzie dziewica mogła spocząć aż do chwili, kiedy dalsza podróż okaże się możebną. Była wtedy pierwsza godzina rano, ulewny deszcz padać zaczął, ale ulewa nie mogła zagasić świateł niebieskich. Połączenie to, wyjazd czyniło niepodobnym. Tak więc jakkolwiek wielką była niecierpliwość Michała, – a wiemy jaką była – trzeba było jakiś czas poczekać. Wreszcie kończyli już prawie drogę z Permy do Ekaterinburga, pozostawało już tylko przebyć spadzistość gór Uralskich, a spuszczać się na dół w takich warunkach, na gruncie poprzerzynanym tysiącem strumieni górnych, wśród wzburzonego powietrza i wody, było to biedz w przepaść. – Czekać, to rzecz ważna, powiedział Michał, ale jest to uniknięciem większego opóźnienia. Gwałtowność burzy każe się spodziewać iż nie potrwa ona długo. Około trzeciej dnieć zacznie, a droga której bez niebezpieczeństwa nie możemy odbywać w ciemności, stanie się łatwą a przynajmniej możebną przy świetle dziennem. – Czekajmy bracie, odparła Nadia, ale jeżeli to dla oszczędzenia mnie utrudzenia i niebezpieczeństwa, nie opóźniaj się. – Nadia, wiem że ty jesteś gotową narazić się na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo, ale narażając nas oboje, naraziłbym więcej niż moje życie, więcej aniżeli twoje, uchybiłbym powinności, obowiązkowi który przedewszystkiem spełnić należy! – Obowiązek!… szepnęła Nadia. W tem nagła błyskawica rozdarła niebiosa i, że się tak wyrazimy, deszcz ulotniła. Natychmiast suchy łoskot dał się słyszeć. Powietrze napełniło się zapachem siarki prawie duszącym, i w tejże chwili bukiet sosen o dwadzieścia kroków od tarantasu dotknięty prądem elektrycznym, zapalił się jak olbrzymia pochodnia. Jemszczyk rzucony o ziemię podniósł się na szczęście nie raniony. Kiedy ostatni huk grzmotów zniknął w głębi gór, Michał uczuł rękę Nadi silnie opierającą się na jego ramieniu i jednocześnie usłyszał wyrazy szepnięte mu do ucha: – Krzyki, bracie! Słuchaj!